<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Get Rid of Me by LonelyLostBoy12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160621">Can't Get Rid of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12'>LonelyLostBoy12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Empty gets pissed, Extremely tiny notes of it, Gabriel annoys a cosmic entity until he gets what he wants, Gabriel puts his knowledge to good use, Gabriel-Centric, He's also a meme lord, Very small mention of Sabriel, gabriel deserved better than what they did to him, he's basically a spoiled brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing Gabriel is good at, it's annoying people to the point they want to bash their head into a wall. A Cosmic Entity isn't any different to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Get Rid of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of a tumblr quote prompt post of Gabriel pissing off the Empty</p>
<p>Also written before we saw more of the Empty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a now or never moment, another family quarrel he could have ran away from once again. Loki's words remained with him though, he always ran and he couldn't do it again. He couldn't let him be right, so when his eyes landed on Michael he knew what he was going to do, was ready to defeat Michael, or die trying. That thought did nothing to stop the sheer amount of fear and regret that torn through him when the blade pierced through his vessel.</p>
<p>The archangel didn't know what to expect when his eyes opened again, but it wasn't this. He hadn't been expecting to wake up in complete darkness, to feel the strong energy from the being before him. The being that matched him exactly.</p>
<p>"Another angel that couldn't stay asleep." Gabriel bit back a laugh, a smirk sliding across his face at the odd accent the Entity had. "I've survived one of you angels before, but you aren't leaving."</p>
<p>"Aw, but from what I heard you get cranky when you don't sleep." Gabriel quipped back, pulling a baby voice, his smirk growing at the look of annoyance that filled the Entity's features.</p>
<p>"I've handled an annoying angel before." Entity drawled, glaring at the other. "You won't be an different."</p>
<p>"Oh that? My baby bro ain't got shit on me." Gabriel grinned, slipping a hand into his jacket pocket. The Entity's eyebrows furrowed as he met the Angel's eyes.</p>
<p>"And why would that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the smug look the angel was sporting.</p>
<p>"Because, I'm..." Gabriel paused, dramatically pulling out a pair of sunglasses and sliding them over his eyes. Earning an annoyed glare from the cosmic entity. "The Meme Lord." The statement was punctuated with a kazoo being places between his lips, a tune haphazardly following. Entity's eyes slide closed with a deep breath, hands clenching by his side before his posture relaxed.</p>
<p>"You aren't going to get out of this one." Entity drawled out, the tension in his shoulders relaxing while the archangel continued to play a crude rendition of 'All star' by Smash Mouth. In response to the Entity's statement, Gabriel increased the volume of his playing pulling a growl from the other being. "You'll get tired, you can't keep this up forever.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thirty-seven minutes. That was how long Gabriel had spent playing his kazoo before it was torn from his lips and thrown into the abyss. Which left him and Entity sitting across from each other on the dark floor, having a... little debate.</p>
<p>"You have to sleep." Entity grounded out, Gabriel felt satisfied at seeing the other's hands gripping the jacket.</p>
<p>"Why?" Gabriel countered, his posture much more relaxed, a lazy grin resting across his lips.</p>
<p>"Because you have to."</p>
<p>"But, why?"</p>
<p>"Because I said so!"</p>
<p>"Why?" A growl left the Cosmic Entity at yet another why, while Gabriel's grin only widened.</p>
<p>"Because you're a nuisance." Entity growled out, his hands tightening until the knuckles turned white. Gabriel could practically hear the other's teeth grinding against each other. If there was one thing the archangel enjoyed, it was getting a rise out of anyone.</p>
<p>"Yea, but why?"</p>
<p>"<strong>Because I need sleep and I can't sleep if you don't!</strong>" Entity's voice was harder, angrier, felt as if his bones shook at the sound, as much as he probably should have been worried, he only felt satisfaction. His mind wondering on just how much longer the Entity could deal with this.</p>
<p>"Okay..." Gabriel paused his grin dropping as he took in a deep breath. He watched as the other being seemed to relax ever so slightly, causing the archangel to smirk. Releasing his breathe he continued. "But, why?"</p>
<p>A small pause between the two, Gabriel smirking at the Entity while the other gave him a look. If looks could kill, Gabriel would have vaporized into nothing... If he were still alive that is. Before Gabriel could repeat what he said to irk the cosmic being more, an inhuman sound left the Entity. A screeching that could very much rival that of an Angel's real voice to mortals.</p>
<p>"Fine! You win, I'll send you back!" Entity growled angrily, reaching a hand out towards Gabriel who dodged the touch.</p>
<p>"That would be all good and dandy but..." Gabriel shrugged, meeting the other's furious eyes. "I'll need you to send back about fifty or so angels as well."</p>
<p>"No." Entity snapped back. "It's you or nothing."</p>
<p>"Then I guess we should get to know each other." Gabriel leaned back, smirking at the other. "My name's Gabriel, I like long walks on the beach, intense po-"</p>
<p>"I'll send you back anyways." Entity cut him off, a challenging look entered Gabriel's eyes.</p>
<p>"And I'll just keep sending myself back here." Gabriel bit back, a look of realization passed through the other's eyes. "Whose to say I won't be awake every time."</p>
<p>"You'll sleep." Entity promised, eyes glaring daggers into the relaxed trickster. Gabriel simply smiled, pulling yet another kazoo from his pocket and began playing. Entity growled angrily while Gabriel chose to playing Whatcha say by Jason Durelo instead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Entity made it a whole twenty three minutes before Gabriel found his Kazoo flying from his lips once more. Gabriel held his smirk, knowing that the Entity's patience was slowly but surely dwindling away. "I didn't finish!" Gabriel whined.</p>
<p>"I. Don't. Care." Entity snapped, teeth grinding, accent heavy. His reaction only fueled the archangel to go on.</p>
<p>"Oh, well then." Gabriel paused before meeting the other's eyes. "We should get to know each other!"</p>
<p>"How about you go to sleep?" Entity tried, knowing already that his suggestion never worked.</p>
<p>"Did I ever tell you about the time I made a college douche dance with an alien?" Gabriel asked, grinning at the groan he got in response. "Well, I was trying decided what the hell to do with him right? And it was right in my face! I set up the whole probing, and then had the dude forced to slow dance with the alien in a dress under the disco! Oh, let me tell you about the Spider incident." Gabriel laughed, jumping into the story while Entity groaned.</p>
<p>"You have to get tired eventually." Entity forced out, his words not hindering Gabriel's animated story-telling. The Cosmic being pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes with a groan. "I'll be fine, We'll be fine. He'll sleep." He mumbled, wincing his Gabriel's voice shot up in volume at the climax of the story.</p>
<p>"Oh man, that was fun... What to talk about next, hm... Budapest? Alligator in the sewers? Werewolf? Dancing Zebra?" Gabriel listed, mind rolling through the different ideas running through his mind before his eyes landed on the hunched over form of the Entity. A brilliant idea jumped into mind. "Oooh, here's a reenactment of every single porn fantasy I have had about the younger Winchester. I'm very kinky so just hold on."</p>
<p>Entity groaned, pressing his palms harder into his eyes as the fantasy started rolling off of the Trickster's tongue. The insistent buzzing paired with the very loud and lewd wanton moans the archangel was making only battled against his growing migraine and aching body. "Is sleep too much to ask?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Now that that's over, <em>go. To. Sleep.</em>" Entity grounded out once Gabriel's very detailed stories were over. The Cosmic being wasn't use to having to be awake for so long that it was being to take quite the toll on him. When no response came but a grin from the angel, Entity spatted out. "Just sleep!"</p>
<p>"Just Sleep!" Gabriel mimicked, over exaggerating an accent. Entity grounded his teeth, pressing a knuckle against his temple and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Will you just go to sleep."</p>
<p>"Will you just go to sleep." Gabriel countered in the obnoxious accent. Not that the Entity would admit it, but he'd take the graphic pornography over this mockery.</p>
<p>"Are you going to keep this up?"</p>
<p>"Are you going to keep this up?" Entity's blood boiled, his patience thinning the longer he went without sleep. On the other hand, Gabriel was grinning, unaffected by anything that had transpired and very much enjoying himself.</p>
<p>"OH MY- YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!" Entity all but shouted at the angel, running a frustrated hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"OH MY- YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!" Gabriel all but shouted back, mimicking the movements of the Entity pulling yet another growl from the other being.</p>
<p>"You're just like a child!" Entity grumbled, dropping his head into his hands with a huff.</p>
<p>"You're just like a child!" Gabriel copied, exaggerating his own huff, grinding on the Entity's nerves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So that was the first time I was with a man." Gabriel concluded, pressing a finger to his chin. "It also the first time I had to tell a lover."</p>
<p>"I don't care." Entity grumbled into his hands as Gabriel continued as if he hadn't heard the cosmic being speak.</p>
<p>"Y'know I never really considered myself to be a fighter. More of a lover." Gabriel shrugged, glancing over at the hunched over form. "Did you know, I once fucked a-"</p>
<p>"OKAY YOU WIN!" Entity cut him off, straightening himself up. "You can have all the fucking angels you want, just not another sex story!" Gabriel grinned meeting his eyes, before nodding.</p>
<p>"Fifty angels, oh and make sure you through Balthazar into the mix... Oh and Rachel, and Jophiel. Man he knew how to party." Gabriel nodded with a grin, Entity sighed, pinching the bridge of his noise.</p>
<p>"Okay, deal. " Entity nodded, waving a hand through the air. Gabriel felt it, it was a strong surge of energy before it settled. "Their all back in heaven or Earth. You're turn-"</p>
<p>"Wait." Gabriel paused, pushing Entity's hand away from his face. "I'm gonna need Fergus as well."</p>
<p>"The deal was angels." Entity grounded out, annoyance and anger clear throughout him.</p>
<p>"Yea, but I owe it to a hot redhead." Gabriel shrugged. "Not like you'll miss em."</p>
<p>"Fine." Entity grounded out, before quickly pressing his palm against Gabriel's forehead. A strong sense of falling filled the archangel's senses before all went black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The moment Gabriel opened his eyes, he felt it. He felt Heaven becoming stronger, stabler. He grinned in triumph as he pulled himself off the ground, eyes roaming the field he appeared in before landing on the other vessels slowly getting up. He knew these ten, maybe fifteen, angels weren't all of them, but they were enough to get the word out. Pulling himself up on a tree stump, he turned to the confused angels.</p>
<p>"Alright Listen up!" Gabriel called over, gaining the attention of the small mass. "I just spent dad knows how long annoying a Cosmic Entity older than God himself for you all to come back. Heaven was falling, shit hit the fan. All that I need you all to do is only take orders from Castiel or I."</p>
<p>"Gabriel?" A voice called out from the crowd, one the archangel wasn't sure which angel it belonged to. "Why would we listen to you? You ran, you left Heaven."</p>
<p>"Because he is still Gabriel, an archangel. One of our father's first sons." Gabriel smiled at the voice, his eyes landing on none other then his old pal, Jophiel. "Gabriel has never steered us wrong, never lied to us, so who are we to disbelieve him."</p>
<p>"Jophiel." Gabriel greeted with a grin before turning to everyone. "As much as I could careless what happened to all the hairless apes, I'd like it if our home didn't crumble."</p>
<p>"This is absurd!"</p>
<p>"He saved all our lives!" Another angel called out. "We owe him the benefit of the doubt." A small grumble filtered through the crowd, Gabriel worried for a moment that this plan was a bust. That was before all the angels kneel before him, the thumbs up from Jophiel was enough to get the archangel back into motion.</p>
<p>"Now I have some unfinished business, in the meantime I need you to find the other angels I've brought back with me." Gabriel ordered, an odd feeling at being in control filtered through him. He was definitely leaving this to Castiel once things settled. "Those not looking, should go to Heaven. Make sure all going smoothly."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I don't know Cas." Sam sighed out as the duo entered the bunker, eyes scanning for any of the new occupants but finding none in the immediate area. "Michael is free to do whatever he wants. Jack is bed-ridden and injured. We won't have long before Michael makes a move to cleanse the earth." One look at Castiel confirmed he thought the same as Sam.</p>
<p>"Oh but we do, Samsquatch." Gabriel grinned at the shocked and confused looks he received from the duo.</p>
<p>"Gabriel?! How, I saw you die..." Sam eyes trained on the archangel.</p>
<p>"I took a pointer from Cassie here, I annoyed a Cosmic Entity until he did what I wanted." Gabriel shrugged, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "I got us a few angels to help keep Heaven running, and might have thrown in a gift for the witch."</p>
<p>"Crowley." Castiel spoke, glancing over at Sam who still seemed to taking it in.</p>
<p>"I also told all of em to take orders from you." Gabriel pointed a finger to the angel. "So, what'd I miss?"</p>
<p>"A lot." Sam sighed, falling into a seat near Gabriel, glancing over in time to see Castiel fly off, most likely to heaven. "Lucifer's dead, Michael took over Dean. Jack's healing from the whole thing."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me Dean was stupid enough to make a deal with Michael?" Gabriel sighed, meeting Sam's slightly confused look. "Michael and Luci are pretty much one in the same. Both are double-crossing, back stabbing great big bag of dicks. Not surprised Michael didn't let Deano go."</p>
<p>"What do we do?" Sam asked, Gabriel took in the lost and defeated look the Winchester had.</p>
<p>"If there's one thing I know, it's how to handle unwanted guests." Gabriel mused, looking over to the taller Winchester. The archangel stood, before addressing Sam. "I recommended you call the hot redhead, and find where ever Crowley fell to. I've got a few things I need to gather for this." Just like that Sam was left alone, eyes trained on the blank spot the archangel once stood.</p>
<p>Even with all the times plans backfired, Sam couldn't help the bubble of hope rise in him. He's team was completed, they had a whole army of angels in Heaven helping fuel it, and they have Gabriel. With a soft sigh, Sam made his way further into the bunker. Making his way to the others. The chatter quieted down at the sight of Sam, all eyes focused on him.</p>
<p>"We have an idea." Sam spoke, seeing hope flicker throughout all the members. "Gabriel is back, he's brought angels... He's brought Crowley." Sam's eyes landed on Rowena, he felt himself smile at the look of relief and happiness that filled the witch's eyes. "We will win, Michael won't take this world too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>